Of Land, Love and Sea
by July's fantasies
Summary: "My eyes swept over the room, trying to register that I was really safe. I screamed. There at the porthole were those haunting green eyes again, staring straight at me." Follow Isabella Swan, a marine enthusiast, as she undergoes an epic discovery that changes her entire life. "Then what are you?" "I would prefer to be called an Atlantian, one of the lost sons of Poseidon."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this I a completely new story about land, love and sea (obviously). For all those fantasy lovers and dreamers, I think this is just the thing for you. There are no vampires in this fic! It's completely AU! (with canon-pairings) I hope you guys will love this story as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me. Anything else is entirely Stephanie Meyers. (And partially Wikipedia, because, I googled the facts I needed for this story. Sorry i'm not a smarty geeky pants.**

* * *

**Of Land, love and Sea.**

**Synopsis:**

Isabella Swan, an enthusiastic Marine Biology scholar held on to the firm belief that life under the sea exists till her adult years. She seeks to know the truth of the folklore Atlantis and embarks on a research adventure to the Atlantic Ocean. Sorely disappointed with no results and conclusions in the middle of her journey, she took a dive to clear her head, meeting with an unfortunate accident instead. On the brink of death, she was saved by a mysterious man. The person who saved her. Who was he? **_What is he? _**She soon discovered that her theories may not be that far off the bench.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Since I was a child I have always dreamt of an ocean city, ancient and forgotten, existing right under our noses. That city was named Atlantis, the legendary island that sunk under the ocean after a day and night of misfortune. The lost civilization right dap-smacked in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean (or elsewhere) has always been my fantasy and to a certain extent, my reality. Folklore and myths drowned the sunken city in rumors, shrouding it in yet another hide of mysteries. Plato, Crantor, Strabo, Posidonius and many other ancient philosophers heatedly debated over the existence of Atlantis and Atlanteans, yet none succeeded to restore Atlantis to its past glory. Poseidon must be grieving now, for his beloved city lays under the ocean in rubbles and decay, never to be heard of again. Even modern technology and their well-equipped researchers could not prove the existence of the land under the sea. For some unknown reason, the mystical city and its many legends only appealed to me even further. However, without any certainty and not even having an inkling of what I believe in, I hid my speculations and theories, submerging my obsession deep within myself, for fear of being labeled as absurd by society.

It must be kismet for alas, when the chance arose to embark on a research journey to the Atlantic Ocean, I took it, grasped it firmly with both hands and bated breath. I am on a mission of self-fulfillment, to satisfy and put an end to all these years of fruitless fantasy, for the better or worse.

But someone once said something about the curiosity killing the cat. And I realized how true that statement was as I felt myself catapulting through the cold waters. Apparently I am about to face a permanent end alright, to my existence nonetheless. I struggled against the current and with that god-forsaken heavy oxygen tanks weighing me down, I am getting nowhere. Fuck, I should have brought the rebreather instead of these heavy bastards. With hindsight, I should have listened to Angela, should have stayed onboard with the others instead of getting in the waters when the current is this strong.

_If everyone knew what they should have done, there would be no accidents or failures in the world. _I thought wryly. It was weird that I am still fairly calm about my own demise. Perhaps it's because I have given up, just like I have given up on my life-long dream. And perhaps this is the best way to put an end to everything; nature's wicked way of telling me I'm done for, laughing at me for coming all the way out here to achieve nothing.

I was jolted out of my reverie by another invisible hit on the side. Damn fucking strong current. I felt like I was on a crazy malfunctioning roller-coaster, being jerked from one side to the other, then suddenly lurching or plunging down ten feet at an amazingly stomach-turning, bile-inducing speed. Can someone please stop this ride for me!? I want out.

My eyes opened even wider than possible as I realized just how bad my predicament is. Directly underneath me was a large coral rock. What the hell is that doing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean? If I hadn't known any better, I bet it ambled here just to crush my sorry ass. And crush indeed as I was flung around like a ragdoll by the current, uncannily towards the menacingly sharp rock itself.

_Oh my god!_ I screamed unintentionally, inhaler falling from my mouth as bubbles escaped rapidly. Oh great, there goes my only source of survival.

It was harsh and brutal as I made contact with the rock. In my attempt to struggle, I had back faced the damn thing and now its jagged edges were jamming right at where it would hurt the most, my spine. I screamed again, my voice lost in the depths of the murky waters. The pain was excruciating and I felt my head pounding away like a jackhammer. I was going fast as my head swayed precariously from side to side, consciousness slipping in and out.

_Oh my god, this is really the end of me…_

As the last of my strength slipped past me, I opened my eyes again, hoping to see the last of this blue sparkling world that I so adore. That was when I saw it, or more specifically, saw _**him.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

"The Orcas are highly social; some populations are composed of matrilineal family groups which are the most stable of any animal species. Their sophisticated hunting techniques and vocal behaviors, which are often specific to a particular group and passed across generations, have been described as manifestations of culture. This is also why marine biologist engages in…"

I sighed in exasperation as the lecturer droned on. Today has turned out the way I least expected. The lecture was an interesting topic about the killer whales, and I was looking forward to this, a stimulating discussion about one of my favourite animal in the world and this professor actually managed to bore the death out of me with his increasingly nasal and monotonous voice.

I should have taken a look at the lecturer's name before this. Never thought that it was Professor Banner taking over today. Urgh, he should rename to Professor Bore-ner. How the hell does he make this topic even slightly distasteful?

So I decided to let the drone of the less-than-able professor turn into harmless white noise before it could really do me some damage. Taking out my tiny notepad, thanking the heavens that I had brought it with me, I drew four lines on it. I then nudged the rigid girl sitting beside me and grinned.

Angela Weber, my best friend since freshman year, tilted her head to the side to give me some attention. Being as perceptive as always, she had of course noticed that I was more fidgety and restless today. She gave me a sideward glance, eyes seeming to understand that my restlessness was the result of the utterly boring professor in front of us. Angela took a look at my notepad and almost burst out laughing.

"Seriously Bella, tic-tac-toe?" Angela giggled as I shrugged, not even bothering with excuses.

"I'm bored out of my wits end. Help me Ange!" I pleaded in whispers, putting on what I thought was my best pouty face.

"Even so, couldn't you have come up with something better?" Angela rolled her eyes at my childish display. Kind, sweet Angela always tells me that I was one of the quirkiest and weirdest girls she has ever seen, and she doesn't mind it one bit. And that was why I love her for who she is.

"Sometimes less is more and this works for creativity too!" I retorted petulantly, adamant in getting started on my tic-tac-toe game.

Angela raised an eyebrow marked a half-hearted 'X' in the middle box. I knew she will cave in.

"Aww man, you always claim the best spot!" I huffed in mock irritation, secretly glad that Angela agreed on this whimsical game of mine.

Angela Weber was a darling to me, the Panadol to my mundane, headache-inducing, purgatory university life and I thank the heavens every day that Angela is in the same course as me: Marine Biology. I met Angela on the first day of school in freshman year. I was without friends and had travelled a long way from Forks to Boston University in Massachusetts. And like a deer caught in headlights, I was overwhelmed and tired out from the transition from small town to big city. Everything was different here, including the people.

Or so I thought till I met my new schoolmate and fellow faculty friend, Angela Weber. Needless to say, the soft-spoken girl and goofy newbie me had hit it off immediately; now we are almost inseparable.

"Can someone list out the types of vocalizations Orcas use? The two girls over there. Perhaps you may like to enlighten everyone here, since you are apparently so engrossed in discussion."

Immediately, I snapped out of my reverie as the eyes of Professor Bor- No, Banner etched on me. I could feel my face flushed with embarrassment and unsurprisingly I fumbled with my answer. "Um... Orcas make use of… Whistles, clicks and pulse sounds. They are believed to be… Um… used for navigation and predation… plus social interaction… sir."

Professor Banner narrowed his eyes and gave a sharp nod of his head in brusque acknowledgement of my answer. "Thank you. I appreciate your answers but next time, do pay attention to the lecture."

I really _really do _hate him after all.

"The _nerve _of that man! Who does he think he is rattling off like a chugging lug train after I've answered his question perfectly! Stupid Borner! I swear he has something against me!" I marched down the hallways, complaining to Angela who listened silently beside me, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"He is legitimate to speak out you know, it's his lecture. And we weren't exactly model students either." Angela reasoned good-naturedly.

I cringed, knowing that Angela had a point. She always does. "Sorry Ange, I almost got us into trouble." But Angela just waved it off, saying it doesn't matter. I really am so glad to have her as a friend. My first real friend.

"HEY! Bella wait up!"

Turning around to see which lunatic had screamed my name across the hall, I was not all that surprised to identify the voice to its owner, Eric Yorkie. Eric was a sophomore like me and Angela, and he was also in the science department. But instead of marine biology, Eric opted for the path of creepy-crawlies, specializing in the studies of entomology instead. I never saw the appeal to that particular course, but didn't see the need to. To each their own I guess.

"Hi Eric! What can I do for you?" I gave him a tight-lipped smile as he came huffing and puffing towards me. I noticed he wasn't the most athletic but that was obvious even without the ten-meter long marathon he just ran.

"Wait… give me… a sec.. to… catch my breath…" Eric stopped beside me, hands on his knees, panting. For a moment, I was afraid he might just keel over and hyperventilate. That wouldn't be the best of sights for sure.

"Phew, that was… quite the exercise… I just wanted to find you to pass a message along." He cleared his throat, "Err, Professor Laurent was just about to look for you. He said something about a research and wants you to go find him for more information regarding that. "

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Why would Professor Laurent come looking for me? Surely it's a little too early to be working on my thesis._

"Did he tell you the reason?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I never thought to ask. I thought you would know all about it. Do you?" Eric tilted his head, scrunching his nose a little before pushing up his glasses that were just about to tip over his nose.

"Well, I don't know either. Thanks anyways. You could've just texted me though" I smiled, trying to be nice but impatient to move along to my next class. Angela nudged me and flicked her wrist, signaling the time.

"It's no trouble Bella. Hey listen, next weekend I was thinking-"

_Oh god… not again._

"OH look at the time! Good God Ange! Thanks for reminding me! Let's go or we'll be really late! We wouldn't want to be tardy do we Ange? Thanks Eric for your help! I really have to go now. Have a nice day ahead."

I dragged a laughing Angela along, desperate to get out and going before Eric could pop the question. I knew he was going to ask me out on a date. Eight out of ten times our conversations would always lead him to asking me out. And although Eric seems like a perfectly fine college boy, he was just not my cup of tea. Actually, no one seems to have caught my attention all these years, but it's okay. I never felt desperate enough to pursue it on my own, unlike the other girls of my age. I made sure he got the message though but he seems to be as persistent as those cockroaches he's studying. Those tiny little buggers were just like him. I bet that even if the world ends and crumble into ruins, he and his roaches will be the valiant survivors waving a victory flag atop a hill in all his naked glory. And that itself is a ghastly thought.

"Oh the poor boy. Abandoned like a lost puppy by you. Bella you heart-breaker!" Angela teased as she turned to look at the shell-shocked Eric Yorkie standing in the hallway with his mouth hanging open. I felt slightly (only slightly) apologetic but not regretting my actions to the least.

"Hush! Don't you try to pimp me out! Be careful I might retaliate ten times!" I hissed and rolled my eyes at Angela.

"Well, it's not my fault you catch the boys' eyes."

"I don't know what they see in me. And I certainly don't see the appeal in them!" I grumbled, annoyed more than flattered Eric and his many advances. Eric wasn't the only one though, there has been Tyler, the local jock and resident Mr Arrogant, who thinks he have the swag and looks to pull it off with the girls and Mike, the pseudo-gentleman who just about give any girl a cavity due to the sweet nothings he whispered in their ears. Perhaps it was the appeal they saw in a girl from a different state; the resident country pumpkin who is supposedly supposed to be innocent and curious in all the good city has to offer. Mike and Tyler obviously equate themselves with the list of offers and had, in fact, annoyed me to no lengths by constantly 'pursuing' me.

_Does persistency and hard-headedness runs in all these college city boys?_

Angela sighed and shook her head, "you clearly don't see yourself very clearly Bella. I assure you that you're completely likeable."

"But I don't want to be, I don't _need _to be. Besides, once they find out just how weird I am their silly infatuations will cease immediately." For a fragment of a second, my mind flashed back to all those years back of taunting and name-calling. I took a deep breath, shuddering as I struggle to shove the memories to the place they belong; the far end of my mind.

Angela gave me a sympathetic smile and shook her head, effectively dropping the subject for me.

And I was immediately thankful.

Immediately after my last lesson, I bid Angela farewell and make a turn for the staffroom. I had a Professor Laurent to attend to.

As I was walking along the vast hallways of the university, I couldn't help but wonder what Professor Laurent want with me. Professor Laurent was a lecturer in the biology department, highly loved and adored by many of his students. Being 32, single and attractive has helped to heighten his popularity as well. I did not have much interaction with him but still, my impression of him has yet to be tarnished. He seems to be an amicable professor, the kind you would want in your class. And now he wishes to find me of all people. I wonder…

I can only continue my never-ending questioning and re-questioning as I stopped in front of a door with a golden tag labeled "Professor Laurent H. Vaughan."

I straighten my hair and clothes, as I always do before meeting a teacher, and knocked twice carefully.

"Come in." A soothing voice sounded from within.

Twisting the doorknob slowly, I walked into the office and came face to face with the professor himself. He was seated at his table, eyes trained on me, hands on his mouse. It was obvious he had been working on something before I had entered. His large wooden desktop was warm and inviting, as well as the leather chair in front of him. He smiled and signal for me to take a seat. I did.

"So nice to see you Isabella. I presume Eric passed on the message perfectly." I nod.

"Okay, great! To cut to the point, I would like to present you with an opportunity to follow a research team for 6 months. The details are not finalized yet but we will be moving out in two weeks' time." He said, nodding at me encouragingly.

… _Say what? _

I was shocked as I processed the information thrown at me. No one was presented with such a golden opportunity when they are a sophomore. Usually the older students get the privilege first, leaving the rest of the scrapes for us juniors.

"Wow, I err… that's such a privilege. But it's such short notice…"

"We do understand Isabella," Laurent cut me short, "but we hope you will be able to accommodate us. We've identified you from your peers and that you are more than qualified to join us on this expedition. Of course, credit will be given for your participation. I sure hope you do consider this dear chance."

I guess my years of studying and textbook flipping has finally paid off. At least being a geek has its own perks.

However, I wasn't too sure about this. Half a year from school meant that I would have to catch up on my modules. It would also mean that I will be effectively half a year slower than my other peers, which is quite the downer. I wasn't so sure I could tolerate going with strangers either. But I do love the sea so much…

"We'll be heading towards Atlantic Ocean."

I snapped my head up. The phrase _Atlantic Ocean _swarmed my mind. Atlantic Ocean was where I had always wanted to go. It was the crossroad of my dreams and aspirations, as well as nightmares. Over the years, I was bound by the idea of life under the sea, in the city of the famous Atlantis itself. I have heard the tale of Atlantis over a thousand times in various forms and was instantly mystified by it. I was drawn to the many Greek stories and legends, of how Atlantis, which was ruled by the sea god Poseidon, populated by a noble and powerful race, prosperous and far advancing what's possible in their time, was caught in a fury of violence and destruction, enveloping it and dragging it into the depths of the sea. All such claims are highly likely to be untruths, yet, I was stubbornly held within my bubble of belief, a prisoner of my own fantasy. I dreamt about Atlantis and its beautiful people, dreamt about living amongst them deep in the ocean, and I woke up every single time, praying for their existence to be real, craving for what would never be a dream come true.

I was truly in dilemma. Should I dive head-first into my fantasy again? Pursue a dream that will most likely bear no fruits? Or should I just continue on with my purgatory school life, secure in my own society and in the world of books? It was a question of how much I was willing to risk everything I have now, at the drop of a hat to chase for something that might not even be the research team's goal, something that might not even be real.

Professor Laurent seemed to sense my dilemma and urged me to think about it before giving him a response by Monday. I could only nod numbly as I took the paper with the details and his contact number before exiting his office.

I was still largely overwhelmed by his invitation when I reached my small apartment. My apartment wasn't big at all; it was a modest, two-room flat with an equally tiny kitchen and living room. Angela had once commented that it looks like a hamster cage. I couldn't care less but fell in love with the nicely furnished apartment. It was more than I could ever ask for given my meager salary at the local pizzaria.

I let my keys clutter clumsily in a heap onto the small island table and proceeded to pour a cup of water from the tap. I downed it in one gulp, my mind still on a roller coaster of its own.

So here now, I am presented with the opportunity of a lifetime to travel to the place of my heart's desire. My over exuberant side told me to go for it without a second thought, but my rational logical mind found a million ways to counter against it. And I have absolutely no idea what I am supposed to do.

In moments like this, I read somewhere that you should always try to pen your thoughts. So that it'll make better sense, or at least better sense of your nonsense.

I grab my trusty notepad and started scribbling random thoughts on it.

**Laurent- Atlantic Ocean – Dream**

**Pros: travel, see the ocean, six months break, research work. **_**Atlantis…**_

**Cons: Rent? Schools work? How do I tell Charlie? I hate socializing with new people. Angela? (but she'll be ok w/o me…)**

Staring at the incoherent, nonsensical scribbles of notes in front of me, I sighed for the tenth time in five minutes. I couldn't help but train my eyes upon the struck out word again and again. Perhaps only once more, perhaps this can be the final closure to this chapter of my life. Maybe I can finally lay rest to my fantasy this way.

Maybe…

I sat in the dark of the living room, mind reeling for the rest of the night.

My hands were fisted and clenched tightly to the side of my body. I have decided. Today was Monday and I was standing outside Professor Laurent's office. Taking a deep breath, and praying I won't be making the mistake of my university life, I knocked and walked in.

"Professor Laurent, I would like to take up your request."

_And so my adventure begins…_

* * *

**_A/N: So this concludes my first chapter. I hope the prologue gave you some exciting insights as to what will be happening in the next few chapters. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I had enjoyed writing it. I am so excited to continue! Do review! I would love to hear your views!_**

_Preview of Chapter 2:_

_I gaped at the huge-ass tank in front of us. __That _was going to be our home for the  
next six months? I swiveled my head to look at Angela, realizing she also had  
that wide-eyed shit-eating look on her face. She turned to give me the "Can you  
fucking believe it!" grin and I smile widely at her.

_..._

_But what had captured my eyes was the small porthole window that was situated at the far end of the room. It gave me an idea of how deep I actually was down the basement of this ship as I viewed the deep blue outside. The porthole gave me a completely view of the ocean below and I was star struck, already imagining what could possibly swim by me as I lay asleep less than three feet away on my bed. It was breathtakingly amazing._

_..._

_"Hey Bella, you're here too? Weird coincidence huh? It must be fate that both you and I are here." He winked at me, perhaps trying to be a little to forward with his intentions… again._

_More like a god-forsaken Omen; an inauspicious prophecy some twisted Oracle cast upon me._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the new chapter guys! sorry I've been held up a lot by school work. I hate highschool math. what the hell are you gonna use them for anws? Who cares if you're able to solve and differentiate volume to find the maximum amount of sugar you can store? Infuriating. so yah, basically I failed my math. sucks big time. gotta get my act together since this year is my big exam. **

**A huge thank you to those who read my first chapter and to those who reviewed too! I made it a point to answer to every review and hopefully you guys enjoyed them too. personally I wouldn't have picked up on a first chapter story, so thanks for placing so much faith into this little project of mine. love you!**

**However, this chapter still does not contain any bella/Edward. we have to work for the hottie appearance right? it has to be epic and heart throbbing! (amongst other things throbbing lol). So please have the patience of a saint because i'm not gonna rush into their meeting. Sorry!**

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The meet-and-greet**

"No Dad, I'm not running off with a guy in college. You should know me well enough by now to know that I would never do that!" I exclaimed into my phone.

Charlie was on the line now and as expected, he didn't take my decision too well. "Bella, are you sure it's safe? Six months in the middle of nowhere! God knows just what might happen to you! You've got pepper spray? No.. No, pepper spray might not be potent enough… I wonder where I kept my Glock…"

"Dad! Please!" I shook my head, halting him before he could rummage the house to find me a gun. He was being utterly ridiculous and overprotective. I know that he was just making sure that I was safe; after all, all we had was each other.

"Alright Bells. I get it. Just… just make sure that you stay safe alright? I have been around sailors before and I must say I don't think they will be a good influence on you. Those men are crude and rough. They won't know how to treat a lady right!" I could almost see Charlie's hands itching towards his revolver and baton.

"Dad, they are _professionals_. If anyone can keep me safe, it's them! Trust me dad, I'll be back in six months' time. I'm just going there to do research. Perfectly legit."

_Well, except that my motives are entirely different. Research is intriguing but far off my mind._

But Charlie doesn't need to know that.

"What kind of research needs someone to travel to the end of the world?" Charlie tried to argue.

"We're researching on the life forms dwelling in the Mid-Atlantic Ridge Dad. I think there's a reason why we have to be at the Atlantic Ocean."

"Well," He sputtered, "Can't they organize something better? More convenient? What about a trip to the aquarium? I think there's plenty of life you can learn from there!"

"Sure Dad, if you're six and paddle on two feet rather than walk, I don't see why not." I rolled my eyes. He can be such a joker.

I heard Charlie sigh into the receiver. I could feel him relenting; he just needed one more nudge…

"Dad, I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, Angela's coming too!" And yes, that was the truth. Somehow the moment I had submitted my response to Professor Laurent, he had told me to invite Angela along too. Apparently the research team had one more vacancy. Of course, Angela and I were both ecstatic and over the moon. She couldn't have said yes faster than a spinster being proposed to.

"Well, that makes me feel better alright." _Yes! _"You girls make sure you watch each other's back alright. Be safe and come home to me." Charlie gave his consent.

_Yes! Yes-a-fucking-finally! _

I whooped in delight and Charlie let out something like a chuckle mixed with a grumble. "Thanks Dad! Me and Angela promise to be safe. No falling into the ocean." I laughed. "I love you Dad, see you in six months' time!"

"Love you Bells." Charlie mumbled and we had a moment before he hung up.

I could understand why Charlie was so protective of me. He's a father, a single one, whose wife divorced him when I was barely one and ran off in search of better things, or so she claims. Renee Dwyer was my mom. I never did knew her much and saw her for a few summers throughout my childhood, but that was all. She can be a little overwhelming to be with and always so flighty. It was as though she had the attention span of a puppy, chasing after her own tail for a moment, and then catching a butterfly the next, you never knew what she was up to. Unsurprisingly, Charlie took up the responsible aspect of parenthood and reared me up proper. I was a Daddy's girl and still am a proud one.

Thankfully Charlie consented. I wouldn't have known what to do otherwise. I still had a week before departure and was trying to tie up the loose ends at my university and job. As for my home, I've decided to rent it to some student while I was gone. Lauren Mallory was a high school senior who wanted to experience life outside of home and I agreed to rent my house to her for six months. I was already beginning to regret it. Lauren was a pain in the neck the moment I saw her. I had opened up the guest room for her, keeping mine under locks and her incessant complaints started the moment she stepped into my house.

"_So small! Totally uncute. Oh ma Gawd, that is so last summer!"_

It took all I have not to pounce and strangle her.

Unfortunately I have rent to pay and Lauren will be able to help me settle part of it. So, I have to put up with her no matter what, no matter how horrifying I felt as I handed the keys over to her. I pray my house will still be recognizable after six months.

There was just so little time before departure that I felt a little overwhelmed. I wonder how Angela was feeling. She had lesser time than me to digest this fucking bomb-load of information. But I felt fairly confident that she will be alright. Angela was always independent and steady. She's the type of girl who knows what she wants and how to get it. I am just very relieved that she's coming along with me. It would be so much more fun with her by my side.

Luckily after a few rounds of negotiation with my boss at the pizzeria, I managed to get six months of unpaid leave instead of getting fired. That's one big worry off my list; at least I wouldn't have to get a coronary over money-issues when I return. Boston U was also terribly accommodating, giving my thesis paper at the end of the year a new dead line. I was more than gratified.

With all things settled and done, I started counting down to the end of the week, doing all sorts of research about the Atlantic Ocean and fighting against my inner bitch when Lauren moved in. I have no idea what this trips entails, but I do hope that at the very least, I leave no regrets behind at the end of it all. I still am not sure how I'm going to go about proving the existence of Atlantis; I doubt my fellow researchers will be accommodating of my lunatic conquest.

_More like downright fucking no. They'll probably send you to the asylum and bar you from university._

I can only hope and try.

* * *

I gaped at the huge-ass tank in front of us. _That _was going to be our home for the next six months? I swiveled my head to look at Angela, realizing she also had that wide-eyed shit-eating look on her face. She turned to give me the "Can you fucking believe it!" grin and I smile widely at her.

The ship was no joke. It looks more like a luxury liner if anything. I had thought we will be residing in a smelly old, oil fueled tanker but it seems like I was completely off the hook.

"Wow Angela, if I knew this was where we were staying, I would have slapped that agreement onto Laurent's face faster than you can say 'hell-yes!'" I was excited. The _Maryliner _was by far the largest ship for research purposes that I had ever seen, with state of the art technology fully equipped to assist us with our quest. It was like a researcher's wet dream come true.

"I have no words Bella. This is hands down worshipping material." Angela nodded her head dumbly.

"Alright Ms. Swan and Ms. Weber, let's get you on board and settled down." Carl, the crewman who came to receive us chortled at our dumfounded expression and hustled us along. "It never fails to be fucking hilarious when I see you folks' face when you see this baby for the first time!" Carl grabbed our suitcases in each of his hands and lifted them off the ground easily enough.

_Sailors and their muscles… Swoon._

Angela and I marveled at the carpeted floor and the sleek marble stairs and followed Carl the happy sailor along, oo-ing and ahh-ing the whole way. We went down a few flights of stairs and I was wondering how deep this thing is when he turned to lead us to yet another set of corridors. I will probably get lost very often. It's like a maze in here.

Carl stopped in front of a metal door and placed our suitcases down. "Ms Weber, your room."

Angela smiled as Carl handed her a shiny metal key. Before I could even inspect the interior, he picked up my suitcase and was on his way again. "Yours will be a little way further Ms. Swan."

"Please, call me Bella. Only my dad calls me Ms Swan when he's mad." I was more comfortable with informal. No Ms. or Mr. shit thing for me.

"Sure thang Bella. You can just call me Carl though, nothing more interesting with a monosyllabic name." We laughed heartedly and before I knew it, we were in front of another silver metal door.

"Here's your key Bella. We'll be introducing the rest of the staff and carrying out the safety drill at four pm so be sure to be on deck by then." He winked and gave me a salute jokingly before jogging off on his merry way, humming as he goes.

I hope everyone on this ship is like Carl; easy-going and friendly, nothing like those sailors dad told me. Fingers crossed, I slide the key into the lock and felt it click. The door gave way with a slight groan (guess I would have to oil its hindges) and I stepped inside, lugging my suitcase behind me.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I saw my room. There wasn't anything special about it; in fact it was all very practical. A table with a mirror useful as both a vanity and a bedside table sat comfortable against the wall. A super single with soft mattress settled beside the table and cream wallpaper adorned the four walls, with a fairly sized wardrobe panning the wall across the bed.

But what had captured my eyes was the small porthole window that was situated at the far end of the room. It gave me an idea of how deep I actually was down the basement of this ship as I viewed the deep blue outside. The porthole gave me a completely view of the ocean below and I was star struck, already imagining what could possibly swim by me as I lay asleep less than three feet away on my bed. It was breathtakingly amazing.

I ran towards it and peered through the porthole, my nose imprinting itself onto the glass. It was insulated of course, with two thick layers of glass between me and the wild ocean, but it was still the closest to being in a submarine. And that in itself was cool.

I was slightly disappointed when I noticed that there was nothing out there greeting me and proceeded to peel myself away from the window. I have to start unpacking and get settled of course. I looked at my watch; it was two thirty-five in the afternoon. I had another hour and thirty minutes to get settled before resurfacing to the world again.

Needless to say, I spent a good hour looking through the tiny porthole.

* * *

I promptly made my way to Angela's five minutes before 4pm and Angela, upon answering the door, gushed to me about how amazing our rooms were. I could only nod enthusiastically along as we made our way up to the deck. The Maryliner has not failed to exceed our expectations from the very first time we laid our eyes on it.

As we step on the deck, I could see many staff members already gathered and waiting rather impatiently for introductions to be made and the drill to be over with. Angela and I sat on a nearby bench in the corner and observed the crowd. I noticed that most of the staff is engineers and sailors, only a few are researchers; from what I could deduce anyways.

This was the most daunting part of the whole expedition; getting to know new teammates. Let's just say I can be rather ineloquent and unsociable at times which are basically the ingredients for getting ostracized. I pray with all my heart and soul that God would give me six months of warm and welcoming people.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see who's behind me. It was then I decided that God is a cunning and sly bastard.

Mike-fucking-Newton of all creeps showed with his toothy grin and slick blonde hair, smiling and giving me a hug as if we have known each other for our whole lives.

"Hey Bella, you're here too? Weird coincidence huh? It must be fate that both you and I are here." He winked at me, perhaps trying to be a little to forward with his intentions… again.

_More like a god-forsaken Omen; an inauspicious prophecy some twisted Oracle cast upon me._

"This is a surprise." I started once I became coherent again. I frowned and turn back to Angela, hoping that he might leave me alone for now.

Unfortunately he didn't take the hint too well.

"Well, it isn't everyday you get on a six month trip with me!" He winked again, and I contemplated pulling his eyelashes out just so I could inflict some sort of pain upon him. I nod jerkily and crossed my arm, trying not to release my inner bitch mode that is most likely oozing out from me this very moment.

_Just what I need, six-month of sex-deprived college boy testosterone. Halle-fucking-lujah._

* * *

**_TBC_**

_Preview:_

_As my lifeless body floated in the depths of the water, I caught a glimpse of something coming towards me. A large fish perhaps._

_Please don't let it be a shark. Please don't let it be a shark. Please don't-_

_And I found myself looking into the greenest eyes I have ever seen. A small dark pupil surrounded by light hues of emerald green with specks of gold. Those were eyes of the angel._

_The last of what I felt before I lost consciousness was warm arms draping around my body, pulling me closer and closer. I may not survive, or I am probably dead, but nothing matters now that I'm here in the arms of the angel._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I can't promise to have a fixed schedule for this story since i'm really tied up with exams and all that academic stuff. (And hence the long time it took for this chapter to be out) Please be patient and follow me throughout the story. I PROMISE you'll not be disappointed! Enjoy chapter 3 and review to tell me your views! I know Bella and Edward haven't even met yet but they will in here! (Sort of) the moment they meet, it'll be worth this sweet torture. ;)**

**To the story then~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey Bella, want to head down to the control room today? I can finally show you how it works. You may even get to push some _buttons_ today." For the umpteen time, Mike Newton breathed down my neck in the corridors like a pup in heat and invited me to spend some time with him, again.

"Maybe not today Mike. I have to follow up on that report regarding the ridges." I replied arduously, pushing him aside slightly so that I could regain the personal space that I'd lost. _The only buttons I'll be pushing today is the elevator buttons, thank you._

I shifted around him, and went on my merry way along the corridors before he could protest anymore.

It's been three long months now. Three months since I've stepped onboard the _Maryliner. _Research has been going well and the experiences that I've gained are invaluable. Yet, as we approach the half mark of our trip, I've not had any time to embark on _my_ private research. There were always obstacles in my way every single time I plan on diving out. It's almost as if some otherworldly forces are barricading me from my goal.

_Or maybe it's just Mike_...

The boy was relentless to say the least and sooner or later, I'll run out of lame excuses and be forced to go on a date with him. That is, if walking around on a ship can be counted as a date. There's not much of a point for philandering and dating if the ship was all that was available.

Not that I would want to engage in any form of philandering with him of course. I shudder to think of the STDs that I might contract should I be insane enough to accept his offer. His reputation was not all that pristine in college and the number of foolish girls he has fucked can make Casanova blush with shame.

Needless to say, with all these non-progress and hindrance, I was beyond frustrated.

However, that will all change today. I plan to have that rectified and this afternoon will be my only chance to go diving in the ocean, on my own. After which I would be packed for the next two weeks or so, rendering me busy again with swarms of research work.

I entered the board room and greeted Victoria, a fellow researcher from Alaska. She was nose deep into her work and barely acknowledged me, giving me a gruff nod before scribbling away on her work again, her spectacles hanging precariously on the rim of her nose.

I settled down on my side of the long table and sorted out my many documents. I was not really lying when I told Mike that I have a report to complete. Even though I was not given the greater tasks such as the hands on diving itself and the lab researches, I try not to dwell too much on that and set out to accomplish what was assigned to me. My job scope was fairly simple and on the days when work gets hectic, I count my lucky stars that I wasn't involved in any of those tough shit; but for the most part, I was bored and miffed that my intellect was undermined by my fellow peers. Why the hell did the call me all the way here only to treat me like some extra baggage?

But of course, like the pansy I was, I didn't rant at them and quietly accepted my role... Which was pretty much insignificant at the moment.

The morning swept past in a flurry before I knew it. I craned my neck to look at the clock. Twelve noon. Time for lunch with Angela.

I grabbed my stack of documents and rearranged them, giving them a final look over before locking them in the side drawers. One thing I've learnt while living on a ship is that you should always keep you prized belongings and work under lock. You never know when the next storm will arrive to shake the ship so bad that all your documents will be sent flying before you could even blink.

I gave the red-head a brief nod before walking out of the room. Victoria was still engrossed in whatever she was doing. Actually I've never really seen her not at work before. She sure is one tenacious little bi-

"Bella! There you are! I'm starving myself here waiting for you!" Angela's voice disrupted my line of vulgarity and I found myself laughing as she stood at the end of the long corridor, hands on her hips just like an annoyed mother hen.

"Relax Ange. You'll give yourself a big assed coronary one day that no bypass will be able to fix"

Angela just huffed in annoyance and gave me a warning look. The statement 'A hungry man is an angry man' entered my mind. I guess that applies for women too.

* * *

Over lunch I told Angela of my plans for the afternoon. Someone should at least know where I was in case I was stupid enough to get into some sort of accident.

But Angela was less than pleased and argued with me for the whole if lunch. She thought I was being reckless and foolish, which frankly, I admit to a large extent. If I wasn't so desperate, I may have been more inclined to consider her advice. But alas, now was not that moment.

"Bella, you know there's a high tide and strong current today. This is not the most brilliant of ideas!" Angela pleaded as I slipped on my diving suit.

"I know what I'm doing Ange. And I know I must do this!" I replenished the gas tanks till they're full and heaved them atop my shoulder. Heavy mothereffers.

"Please Bella, why must you do this and place your life in jeopardy! I promised Chief Swan that I would look after you and I'll be dammed if I let anything happen to you today!" She gripped my forearms like a lifeline and I turned around, eyes begging her to let me go.

"I must do this Ange. It's the only way..."

"To what? What are you trying to do?"

I bit my lips, a bad habit developed over the years when I'm under stress.

Angela sighed and rubbed her forehead as though that would help her persuade me otherwise.

"Okay tell you what. You bring me onto the boat along with you. I'm not letting you do this- whatever you're doing- alone!"

I let out a little chortle and caught Angela in a death grip, "Thank you! Thank you so much for letting me do this!"

We dropped the boat by the side of the ship in apprehensive silence and climbed aboard. The motor reared to life as I steered us through the choppy waters.

"This is it Ange." I gave her a weak smile as I slipped on my flippers. Angela was still fuming and her eyes were trying to tell me how stupid this whole idea was. Before she could even open her mouth again I shook my head, "Don't. I'm going Ange. There's nothing that can stop me." The look on Angela's face almost crushed me as she reached around me for a hug, attaching my lifeline in the process.

"Be safe bells."

And that was all I heard before plunging into the cold dark waters behind me.

* * *

I switched on my handheld high powered torchlight and propelled myself through the water. The cold was bone chilling even in my insulating diving suit but I continued downwards, checking my lifeline every now and then to see that it was still firmly attached. The last thing I needed was to get lost under these deep waters. Angela would surely kill me then.

But nothing could have prepared me for the fear and apprehension I felt. There was not a single fish in sight. I thought nothing of it at first, seeing as I was still in rather shallow waters. However, I found myself frowning and even slightly creeped out when still, at 20 meters deep, there was nothing.

The silence was eerie, foreboding to say the least as I felt my paranoia creeping in like a bitch. My wrist flicked through the water as I shone my light around me.

_Calm the fuck down. Everything is fine._

I repeated that ten times through my head, and then twenty times more and felt myself still as paranoid as before. My ears popped in protest and my legs burned with exertion. But I refused to listen to the rational side of me.

I knew where I was supposed to be headed to.

_Island in the_ _Atlantic Pelagos "Atlantic sea", in front of the "pillars of Hercules" facing the modern "Gades", therein lies the temple of Poseidon._

I was headed for the northeast Atlantic Ocean, following the Atlantic ridge. I deduced that there was where my best chances lie.

With a newfound determination, I shoved down the wave of dread and swam downwards still. It wasn't my first time diving, but this time something was wrong. Usually when I was swimming, I would feel almost euphoric, as though I belonged to the waters. But now, all I felt was danger; the sense of being threatened befalling upon me. Maybe Angela was right.

But I cannot stop now!

At that instant, before I could even reach 30 meters, I felt a strong wave of current knock me over. _Shit! _

That was when I knew that something was really _really_ wrong.

When the next wave of current sent me spiralling, I knew that I've gotten myself caught up in I tugged on my lifeline. Once, twice, three times. I hoped Angela received the SOS I was sending her. My mind reeled, trying to recall what my diving instructor has said all those years ago.

What was it you should do again if you're caught in a current?

You sure as hell do not flow along with it.

I swam against it waves as best as I could, my poor legs protesting as I kicked them furiously. Other than remaining stagnant and even moving backwards a little, I cannot imagine doing anything productive to get myself out of this predicament. And I realized with a dread, that there was no fish to be seen because this current must be a monster. Everything down here must be hiding, waiting for this wave to past.

And I was a fool to swim right into it. Literally.

I tried to inflate the BC, hoping that that would allow me to flow up but dammit, it wasn't working. Oh my god, I really am in deep shit now.

My breath turns sporadic and my arms flail in a desperate attempt to get myself out of here.

_Of all days to get into trouble! Why the hell must this always happen to me?_

My heart couldn't possible beat any faster as I heard a snap behind me.

_Fuck! No!_

My inner mind screamed as I grasped at my lifeline. It was fucking broken. I looked up and see the other end of the line and like a fish on hook, I tried to follow it, knowing that it was the only chance that I'll even get out of here.

I felt my body turned cold as I realized that there was no one who was coming to save me.

I was most likely going to die today.

I heaved, gasping as I let out tiny screams that would be forever lost in the waters.

_Perhaps this was all meant to be,_ I thought wryly. Gods punishment for following a foolish quest. What was I expecting at the end of the line? I knew that I would most likely end up in disappointment, but I never thought that death would come along for the ride.

And now here I am, thinking that nothing else could have made this worse when suddenly, a huge coral rock came spiraling towards me. I screamed, my inhaler falling out of my mouth as I braced myself for the inevitable doom that was coming at rapid speed towards me.

No air, no life-line, no working BC.

I'm officially a dead woman.

As the rock hit me, right at my spine, I realized that even if I was rescued, I may not even ever be able to recover. I will probably end up as a vegetable or a cripple. The impact of the rock was _that _strong.

As my lifeless body floated in the depths of the water, I caught a glimpse of something coming towards me. A large fish perhaps.

_Please don't let it be a shark. Please don't let it be a shark. Please don't-_

And I found myself looking into the greenest eyes I have ever seen. A small dark pupil surrounded by light hues of emerald green with specks of gold. Those were eyes of the angel.

The last of what I felt before I lost consciousness was warm arms draping around my body, pulling me closer and closer. I may not survive, or I am probably dead, but nothing matters now that I'm here in the arms of the angel.

I have never felt safer.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_Preview:_

_"So you're saying that someone just swam all the way to the middle of the cold, not to mention dreadfully treacherous Atlantic waters just to haul you sorry ass up the ship? Don't even mention the fact that it's impossible, but also utterly ridiculous." _

_..._

_"I swear. I hit my spine into a rock. I couldn't have survived but I did! I don't know how but I think… I think the person who saved me was from… was from… Atlantis!"_

_..._

_"Dolphins don't have green eyes!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

My eyes were closed and my knees huddled together. I was floating in the midst of my solitary darkness but I felt safe, warm and protected. Could death be so relieving, so comforting? The warmth surrounding me started to leave me then and in my mind I begged for it to stay. I don't ever want to be alone in this darkness. The cold was beginning to seep through me as I thrashed, trying to find my way back to the warmth.

_No! Come back!_

It was fast leaving me. I felt it shift away, further and further and disappeared, as though it had never been there.

Then, darkness engulfed me.

I did not know how long I was trapped in that dark space of nothingness. But I just… sat and waited, and waited and waited. For what I am not sure, but I am definitely lost.

"-lla" A voice shone through the darkness like a booming echo.

_Who's there?_

"-ella! Bella can you hear me?"

_Yea, I sure as hell can._

"Bella wake up! Come on, don't scare me like this. You've got to get up!"

I felt my whole body jerk back and forth, like someone was shaking me. Wait a minute, someone _is _shaking me!

"Oh thank god you're awake!" As I slowly opened my eyes, all I could register was the concerned face of Angela.

"Wh- Where… am… I?" My voice croaked with a roughness unlike mine.

"You are back at the ship. I was so scared! You were gone suddenly and all I pulled up after the SOS was a dead line. I thought you were gone Bella! I came back for help but then you were already here! How did you manage to get back?" Angela gushed, her tears flowing as fast as her words. I barely heard her as my head started to spin.

"So… I just wound up… here?" It was so bizarre. The last memory I had before I fell unconscious was that… that… of green eyes…

I sat up so suddenly that both Angela and I were shocked. "What? What is it Bella?" Her concern and surprise rang in her voice.

"I was saved Angela. I was supposed to be dead. I WAS dead actually… but then… someone came by and… the eyes were so… so green…"

Angela quirked an eyebrow at me. "Okay. We so need to get you to the infirmary because girl, you are losing it. Did you hit your head hard or something?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Ange. I'm being serious! There really was someone who saved me!"

"So you're saying that someone just swam all the way to the middle of the cold, not to mention dreadfully treacherous Atlantic waters just to haul you sorry ass up the ship? Don't even mention the fact that it's impossible, but also utterly ridiculous." Angela placed my arm over her shoulders and pulled me up. "No matter what happened, I'm still getting you to the infirmary." I began to protest but Angela wouldn't hear a single word of mine.

* * *

"Do you guys realize the SEVERITY of the situation that you've compromised yourselves in? Not only did you disregard the authority of this ship, but you've also placed yourselves in danger, the both of you! You be glad you'd even survived!" Captain Cheny was fuming mad after he heard about our little misadventure.

Captain Benjamin Cheny was the young captain of the ship, and this was my second time meeting him; the first time being the introductory gathering on board three months ago. I wish we could have met again on better terms.

"I'm sorry Captain." I hung my head, more ashamed of the fact that I have dragged Angela down with me. Angela was quiet by my side, her face an impassive mask. I bet she's furious with me too, nowadays everyone is.

"It's my entire fault; Angela has nothing to do with it. She followed me to make sure I was safe." I pleaded. At least if I got sent home, Angela might be given a chance to stay.

"Well, a mighty fine job she did I must add!" Captain Cheny scoffed and Angela flinched.

"Hey! Angela did-" I started, but held my tongue when I felt Angela's hand pulling me back.

"Can you just answer one question?" He said. I looked at him, anxious again.

"What in the seven hells possessed you to do it? Why did you go diving in that crazy water?" He sighed and took off his pristine white hat.

"That's more than one question Captain." I pointed out.

"Don't be a smart mouth right now. I'm in no mood for your quick witted games Miss. Isabella Swan."

I bit my lips. Should I tell him that the reason I went diving was because I wish to find traces of a lost civilization? That I wanted to fulfill my childhood dreams?

_Right Bella, cause that would go so well. Captain Cheery here might just throw you in the gallows for a loony mind._

"ANSWER ME!" he bellowed.

I swear I jumped ten feet in the air out of my seat. My face paled and I stuttered, "I… I just…"

"Captain Cheny, could you speak in a more civilized manner? My friend and I aren't your servants or your sailor boys. Please treat us with a little more respect sir." I turned agape to Angela, who was frowning and locking her eyes with the Captain.

"This would not have been necessary should you have treated me with the same respect you demand Miss. Weber. This is my ship and I expect all of you to abide by my rules." Captain Cheny retorted with as much vigour. Oh boy, this is not going to be pretty; for whom I don't know but we'll see.

Unfortunately, it's going to NOT turn out pretty for me, for Angela shut her mouth, unable to throw back a retort. The captain then turned his attention back to me, "So? Miss. Swan?"

I sighed, there's really no way out of this is there?

"I swear you're going to find me crazy after this…" I muttered. "I was working on my research."

"Research? I didn't hear anything about that from the team?"

"No, you didn't. Because it's not the same research. I was researching for…" I took a shaky breath. "for the lost civilization, Atlantis"

The room fell silent after that.

"…Excuse me?" Captain Cheny looked at me, wide eyed and astonished. I bet he think he'd heard wrong.

"I said what I said. And meant it."

Even Angela stared at me in confusion. Great, now my best friend thinks I am crazy too.

"Well, that's an… uhh… interesting theory…" Captain Cheny cleared his throat, obviously fuddled at how to handle the situation now. "Isn't it just folklore though?"

"It's true! I know it is!" I insisted.

"How do you know that?" He argued back; apparently someone's a skeptic.

"My gut tells me so." Smooth Bella, the smartest most convincing answer you can come up with is utterly ridiculous. Oh he is so going to ship me back with a cell ready for me in the asylum.

"Miss. Swan, do I look mentally challenged to you? Do you find this all a joke?" Captain Cheny obviously did not believe me.

_Who would?_

Or maybe…

"No, no! Now I am even more convinced! Someone saved me!"

"Obviously!" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't mean it that way! Like, someone was in the waters and saved me! Healed me too!" I said as I tried to recall, the memories slowly coming back to me. Captain Cheny looked dubiously at me still.

"I swear. I hit my spine into a rock. I couldn't have survived but I did! I don't know how but I think… I think the person who saved me was from… was from… Atlantis!"

He rolled his eyes again, and scoffed! "Miss. Swan, there are many cases of humans being saved by dolphins and even whales! I'm sure it's one of them that did you a favour. As for your injury, you must have hallucinated. You were deep in the cold water, pneumonia does that to people."

"Dolphins don't have green eyes!"

"Miss. Swan!" He interrupted, and sighed. "I find it hard to align with your theories, but just to make this clear, this ship is not your playground, nor is it an avenue to go off on your little exploration. I can just pass this one time off as a genuine mistake, but I do not wish to hear any more of this… _other_ research."

I knew it. He doesn't believe me. No one ever does.

"Yes. I understand." I muttered. "I'm sorry." With that, I stood from my seat and ran out of the office, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Hey Bella! Wow! Heard about your crazy deed! If you want maybe you and I could-" Mike grabbed onto my elbow as I ran past the corridors.

"Not now, not ever Mike. I'm sorry." I shook off his hand and took off towards my room.

After locking the door and flinging myself onto my bed, I sobbed, hopes and dreams shattered; finally, wasn't this what I wanted? An end to this futile mission? Now I've got it but why… Why does it feel so empty?

* * *

I have no idea how long I cried. But all of a sudden I was in an ocean of blue hue again. The blue so dark that I might as well be in a sea of blackness. It was comforting at least, to be alone for now. The voices of Captain Cheny and Mike still echoes in my mind; Angela's look of confusion and disbelief when she found out clouds my vision. I definitely need some time out now.

Out of the blue, no pun intended, a light shone from the far end of the black ocean tunnel. A shadow cast over the light as it swam gracefully towards me.

And I was met with those green eyes again, boring into mine. Only that this time there was no warmth. The comfort was replaced by an eerie feeling, as the owner of those green eyes smirked to reveal a set of sharp canine teeth. I felt myself shriek as it lunged towards me, mouth open to engulf me whole.

I awaken with a start, sweat sheening on my forehead. It was all an intense nightmare, my mind playing cruel tricks on me.

My eyes swept over the room, trying to register that I was really safe.

I screamed.

There at the porthole were those haunting green eyes again, staring straight at me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I reckon I should upload this ASAP! haha, have a creepy ending there don't I?! It's kinda of sick to actually, voyeuristic too, for Mr. "green eyes" to be peeking at her through the porthole window. But we all know of his voyeuristic habits ;) And i'm sure all of you know who those green eyes belongs to =D Anticipate because we are getting near the good part!**

**And if you have any suggestions, or anything at all, please do drop a lovely review for me! Thanks! Hope you guys had enjoyed the story so far! (Fingers crossed)**

**Love,**

**July's Fantasies**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was a split second but I was sure they were the same eyes. And those were definitely not the eyes of _Dolphins!_ I'm a marine biologist (in-training but still), I would be able to tell the difference.

My hands were still clasped firmly over my mouth and I was pretty sure my heart rate is abnormally fast. I should be getting a cardiac arrest about anytime now.

Unless I was hallucinating, (which I refuse to acknowledge the high chances of) those green eyes appeared right there, behind those porthole, which could only mean that it was… he was… she, whatever it was, was in the water, swimming right beside the boat.

I ran to the porthole, or at least crawled meekly to it, and peeked through it. But all I could see was the endless amount of water. There was no sight of the mysterious green eyes.

Disappointed, I sank onto the floor with my knees huddled up. But this meant that I wasn't crazy. I was now positively sure that my savior was someone, something out of this world.

I have got to find out who those green eyes belong to! It may just be my answer to everything!

_But how do I find it? _

Well, I definitely can't go on another diving trip. If Captain Cheny finds out about my little escapade, again, I might just be sent home immediately. I most surely cannot afford that, not when I'm so close to my goal.

_Aha!_

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I hope that this idea will work…

* * *

Angela dropped by my room hours later, bringing my dinner for me.

"Thanks Ange…" I had no idea how famished I was until my stomach growled embarrassingly at the smell of food. "And sorry about everything…" I could feel my eyes tearing up again. Angela was really the innocent party in this entire fiesta'.

"Hey Bella, it's okay." Angela smiled gently at me, her fingers sweeping away my tears. "But those things about you searching for a lost empire… is that true?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but…"

"Hey, I didn't say it was stupid. Sometimes stupidity can breed ingenuity. Your hypothesis cannot be fault till proven otherwise. That is how a true scientist should think…" Angela chided me, her voice light and teasing. Could this be? Could Angela somehow believe me?

"So, you mean that you believe me? All those nonsense I spouted out there?" I stared wide-eyed at her.

"Well, not entirely-"

_Of course not._

"But you're Bella, you can be quirky sometimes. But this time, I choose to trust you." My heart bloomed at her words; no one had ever said that to me.

"However, that doesn't mean you can go about risking your life for your goal. I mean it when I say I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on." Angela scolded me. She was always more motherly than my mother.

"Gee, thanks Ange. That's more than I could have ever asked." I reached out to hug her and was glad that she returned it. I'm elated that our friendship lasted this ordeal. I had a hunch it wouldn't; I'm thankful that my hunch was wrong.

Then, I broke the moment, pulling away from her. I had more exciting news for Angela anyways. "Ange you wouldn't believe this!"

"What bella?" Angela asked, confused by my sudden enthusiasm.

"I was sleeping over here and when I woke up; you can never have guessed what I saw through that porthole!" I gesticulated wildly at the window.

"Uhh, fish?"

"No! Silly! I saw those green eyes again! Oh, I knew I wasn't hallucinating when I said someone saved me!"

"Are you sure Bella? How can it be? No one can swim in these waters so near a giant ship!"

"But it's true!" I almost begged her to believe me then.

Angela seemed to ponder a moment, deep in thoughts while I waited for her reply with bated breath.

"Actually, it all seems a little strange… I believe you Bella. Only because you couldn't have possible drifted aboard the ship by yourself this afternoon." Angela stood up and paced about in my tiny room.

"You see? I knew that I was right. My eyes didn't fool me." I grinned, triumphant.

"Alright, settle down soldier." Angela laughed, "But what are you going to do about it? You can't exactly go look for you mystery stranger?"

"Well, I thought of this!" I pointed to the tiny paper stuck at the porthole. "I figured that if green eyes over on the other side of the wall is spying on me, I could approach and say hi first."

"Right… so you mirrored the word 'Hi' and taped it to the window… how ingenious." Angela rolled her eyes, "except that this is a one way conversation. Your stranger would not be able to reply to you."

_Oh darn. I didn't think about that._

"Well, maybe I will get some sort of sign. I don't know. I'll just wing it first."

"Uh huh, tell me when your little text messages have been received and replied to" Angela laughed and ruffled my hair. "I've got some work to do at the moment so I'll leave you to your dinner okay?"

I nod my head and rolled my eyes, "Yes _mom"_

"And remember, no funny business!"

Angela can really be such a nag sometimes. But I still love her.

* * *

Days past and still there were no signs of any form of reply. My tiny paper stuck on the porthole was still ever lonely. I contemplated many times to just take it down but I figured there was no harm leaving it up. I couldn't risk any chance of green eyes missing it. Besides, this is somewhat like my own style of fishing; except that I have no idea of what I'm 'fishing' for.

_And my bait is just a piece of paper…_

By now, the entire crew had heard of my little misadventure. The sailors salute me for my bravery whereas the scientists mocked me for my apparent stupidity. I have no idea which sounds better to me. Thankfully, Captain Cheny kept my little tale to himself. I have no need for extra mortification if that spreads around. But Mike has been a great pain in the ass. After I've thoroughly rejected him, he had resorted to nasty remarks, calling me a little 'cock-tease'; apparently he had a new target now: Jessica Stanley from the coordinating department. She was pretty… well endowed… especially in the chest area. Rumours have it that she had fucked almost all of the sailors on the ship. By observing the way she dress and conduct herself, I have a pretty good reason to believe those rumours. I hope poor Carl wasn't on that list.

"Isabella! Isabella! Did you hear a single word I'd said?" I jerked out of my reverie as found Victoria standing right in my face with a scowl.

"Oh sorry Victoria. What was that again?" I smiled sheepishly. Victoria was definitely on that list of mocking scientist.

"I said I need you to help me log this report onto the database." She huffed and practically threw me the heavy file. "I need this done by noon today."

"Wait, the whole file?" I gasped. There was no way I could finish the whole thing by noon! Noon was only in 3 hours' time!

"Yes Isabella. Is there a problem?" Victoria narrowed her eyes dangerously at me. I gulped; I swear that glare of her can pierce titanium.

"It's just that I won't be able to finish it in such a short span of time."

Victoria rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'm sure you can. I most definitely will be able to finish this simple task in an hour's time. You have till noon! Since you had so much time to wander off to the ocean, I'm sure you'll be better occupied with this."

I stared, mouth agape as she stalked off briskly.

"Why that bitch!" I hissed under my breath.

* * *

As a result of Victoria's 'command', I was totally exhausted by the time noon arrived. Thankfully, I did finish my assignment and handed it in to Victoria with a smug smile.

"I expect this to be done faster next time."

What? Not a single word of thanks?

I was fuming mad by the time I got to my room. "Who does she thinks she is?" I complained to my four walls as I yanked my shirt off to change for a new one. "I mean, she could be a little more pleasant! Who shove up her ass today?"

As usual, I went by the porthole and checked for any signs of reply.

I was disappointed when there was none, again.

I scribbled on the paper with a frustrated sigh: _I know you're out there. Can't you just say hi? If you're really out there, you who saved me, please! I would really like to at least see who my savior is. Tonight, if you're real, please meet me by this window._

It was stupid and retarded. I would most likely receive a big fat NIL reply tonight. But I was getting desperate and the only thing that was holding me back from going into those waters again was because of Captain Ben-the-bully-Cheny. No matter what, I would not want to be sent home.

So there, I have laid the bait for tonight. I just hope the big fish bite back.

* * *

It's currently 12 am and there's no sign whatsoever of any being out there. And the ocean was so dark that I could barely see beyond two feet of water. I sighed; it seems like tonight will be another no show.

I rose from my bed, prepared to turn off the light to my room when suddenly, my eyes caught sight of a glow coming from outside.

My neck has never turned so fast in my life and I was pretty sure I gave myself a whiplash. I stood frozen and in awe as there outside my window was a lone jellyfish, glowing in the black ocean.

"Wow…" I gasped, mystified. It wasn't who I was expecting and that thing definitely doesn't have green eyes, but it was still a wonderful sight to witness.

The small jellyfish flow with grace in the water, seeming to beckon to me. I inched nearer to the small window, nose almost touching the cold glass.

Then the small jellyfish was joined by another, then another, and then another. Before I knew it, there were as many as a hundred outside my window!

"What?" I whispered to myself in disbelief when the jellyfishes started to move again, seeming to some together in some sort of practiced formation this time. I have never seen nor read about this sort of behavior before.

And then, right before my eyes, the jellyfishes pieced together a word; a picture that I will never forget for the rest of my life.

_H I_

* * *

**_A/N: Omg! I nearly squealed in excitement myself at the last scene! it's totally mysterious and romantic! well, unless you're outside with those Jellies, then that would be painful! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too! I've gotten quite a lot of new favourites and follows so I guess you guys are loving the story so far! =) I know my story is kinda slow and I keep dragging the inevitable meeting out but it's gonna be so worth it the moment they meet. it's going to the start of a brand new world and life for both Bella and Mr. Green-eyes ;)_**

**_I may not post chapters as frequently as I do now. this week was a rare exception since i'm on holiday. But next week exams hell starts again and I probably wouldn't have time to update as frequently! BUT THAT'S WHAT THAT FAVOURITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW BUTTON IS FOR! _**

**_so please review this story and at the same time follow it. i'm pretty excited about the next few chapters and you guys are giving me a lot of positive energy right now! so do stay tuned!_**

**_P.S: I've recently got hooked on Disney movies again! Mulan is my personal hero now. she's classic and the MAN! Awesome! and if you guys never did watch the new animation movie released this year: EPIC, do go watch it. it's full of adventure, and a little bit of romance, which is what you people who are reading my fic would like!_**

**_And go watch warm bodies! it's an awesome film! I love it! (i'm sorry but I've got to say it's better than the twifilms...)_**

**_Till next time!_**

**_Love,_**

**_July's Fantasies_**


End file.
